The present invention is directed to an adjustment and testing device for a laser ranging system which is particularly adapted for parallel aligment of the transmitter and receiver of the system with respect to one another and with respect to an optical reference axis. The device comprises a collimator which consists of a collimator lens, a beam splitting cube with a reticule, a light source for illuminating the reticule and a device or an arrangement for observing the illuminated reticule.
Laser range finders or ranging systems are already employed in a wide scope for various uses. For example, in a military use, they are used for the precise and rapid determination of a range of an object for example a distance between a target object and a weapon. Due to the intense bundling of the laser beam, an exact parallelism of the optical axes of the laser transmitter and the laser receiver as well as an optical reference axis, which may be a sighting line of either a weapon or directional device, is necessary for these range finders. Therefore, for example, after assembly of the overall device, the inspection and precise adjustment of the laser range finder must be undertaken.